


A wonderful mistake

by Vixens_thoughts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Crossdressing, Draco in lingerie, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixens_thoughts/pseuds/Vixens_thoughts
Summary: A surprise in the post leads to an unexpected outcome.





	A wonderful mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selly87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selly87/gifts).



> A gift for Selly87, my Queen requested Draco in lingerie for national woman's day and I her humble servant was forced to fulfil her wish. Hope this pleases you my sweetie. 
> 
> I don't usually write in past tense so please excuse any mistakes I have made with my tenses, I'm still learning. That being said I hope you enjoy the story.

It must have been a mistake Draco reasoned, it was the only logical conclusion as to why a woman’s lingerie catalogue had arrived with the muggle post that morning. He scoffed at the brightly coloured magazine with a curvy women posing seductively on the cover wearing a bra and knickers that hardly covered anything. Draco wished Harry hadn’t had to go into work early because he would have enjoyed having a laugh with his boyfriend, coming up with ridiculous reasons why two gay men had ended up receiving something clearly aimed at the female population.

Returning to the kitchen he threw it down on the table, opening their bills and other mail while he finished his breakfast. That done he leaned back slipping slowly at his coffee, letting it give him the strength to face his own hellish job that he would have to leave for soon. With a bit of time to waste he pulled the catalogue closer and flipped through the pages, not even the prettiest of girls or skimpiest pieces of underwear stirring his interest. Not that he found that surprising, he’d worked out his preference in his early teens, in part because of his current and hopefully permanent partner.

Growing bored he was about to shut the catalogue and throw it in the bin when suddenly he paused. The model was slimmer than the others, a leaner figure with pale skin, her blonde hair cropped short in a way that had become trendy in the last few years. However it wasn’t her resemblance to Draco that had made him pause but the outfit she wore.

A black corset was wrapped around her tiny waist, sitting under the girl’s small bust that was protected with only heart shaped coverings on each nipple. The corset adding curves where there had been none before, the tiny bits of detail enhancing the shape without making the design pretty or overly girly. The fuller panties were also devoid of pointless decoration with only a trimming of lace around the edges to turn them from something simple to something a little more alluring. Draco’s eyes trailed lower to the sheer black stockings that fitted like a second skin on her long legs, although he thought that might be caused by the red open toed heels that completed the look. Posed with her hands on her hips this girl didn’t look soft or innocently sexual like the other pictures. She looked strong and powerfully aware of her seductiveness. Draco’s cock stirred and he worried for a moment that he might have discovered some disturbing sexual interest in women, women that resembled him. Tossing that thought aside he realised how insane that idea was, he wasn’t attracted to the woman but the clothing and the emotions it provoked.

Without thinking he reached out and ran a finger over the picture, wondering how the corset would feel, the tightness as it held the wearer, like an amour of silk he thought before shaking the silly notion out of his head. Glancing at the clock Draco cursed as he realised that he had become so distracted that he was now running late. Jumping up he snatched up the catalogue planning to throw it in the bin and forget about his strange curiosity but holding it over the bin he couldn’t seem to make his fingers relax. Letting out a groan of annoyance at his own stubbornness, he turned and quickly raced into the bedroom, hiding the magazine in the bottom of his sock drawer. Praying that out of sight would mean out of mind he hurried to slip into his shoes and disapparated to work. Unfortunately the proverb failed to work as all day he found his mind drifting back to the picture and to his shame he often looked over the picture when he had the chance away from Harry who he had deliberately not told about it.

After a week of this, where the picture consumed his every waking moment and haunted his dreams Draco was losing his mind. Deciding the only way to rid himself of his bizarre obsession was by doing something that even Harry would describe as irrational he decided to buy the lingerie. He waited until Harry left for work early again and then he ordered the outfit, filling out the form with a fake name but their address and then dropped it into the muggle post box at the end of the road. That done Draco suffered a mild panic attack and he only just managed to prevent himself from blowing the box to pieces and the order form with it. Wringing his hands as he fretted, Draco went to work and tried to distract himself whenever the panic returned.

 

                    ***********************************

 

Harry was just about to pull on his Auror robes when there was a knock at the door, feeling somewhat puzzled he dropped them onto the sofa. Frowning he answered the door and a large parcel was shoved into his hands.

“What?” he asked the cheerful postman, who was already turning away.

“Package for you, don’t need a signature so have a nice day sir,” he replied but Harry once again stopped him.

“I think there’s been a mistake,” Harry said quickly, “we haven’t ordered anything and certainly not from,” he squinted as he attempted to read the French company name, “Fleur du Mal.”

“You sure?” The postman asked peering forward and frowning, “The address is right.”

“Ah, that’s mine thank you,” Draco said suddenly appearing and closing the door without even a nod at the postman. Spinning around he tried to take the parcel from Harry, but confused and intrigued Harry held it out of reach.

“What is it?” Harry asked his eyes roaming over the package. It was large but surprisingly light and except the company name which Harry didn’t understand there were no other clues to what it might contain.

“Nothing important,” Draco said and reached again only to be blocked by Harry as he stepped back.

“It’s addressed to Mrs. P. Parkinson,” Harry pointed out reading the label and fixing Draco with a hard look.

“Yes, Pansy asked me to order her something and have it delivered here because it’s muggle,” Draco said and Harry knew in that moment he was lying. The way Draco’s eyes had shifted to the side and the bluntness of his words was a tell that Harry had worked out in their first week of dating. After two years together there was nothing Draco could get past Harry, after all an Auror is trained to notice these things. Harry considered confronting him about it but decided to see if he could get some more information first.

“What is it and should I be worried about what she’s asked you to buy that she’s too embarrassed to go to the shop and get herself?” Harry questioned, keeping his tone light so that Draco wouldn’t realise that he was digging.

“Nothing embarrassing, just some clothes but they only supply by post. It’s a small company but predicted to be the hottest thing this year according to Pans,” Draco said casually but he was blushing, a pale pink tinge dusting his cheeks and his hands were twitching as he held back from snatching at the parcel again.

“Ah ok,” Harry muttered as he handed over the parcel, the look of relief that flashed across Draco’s face only increased his curiosity and he vowed to discover what Draco was hiding from him. Draco gave him a distracted kiss on the cheek as he rushed past Harry, heading to the bedroom only to return a few minutes later empty handed and acting like nothing had happened. Torn between getting answers now or going to work Harry chose to discover the truth another time and saying goodbye he spun and disapparated to the Ministry. Stepping into his office Harry’s mind whirled as he wondered where he could find a French dictionary or someone who spoke it to ask about the company name, his only clue to go on for now.

 

                *****************************************

 

Draco had been on edge for days, ever since the parcel had turned up and he’d had to lie through his teeth to Harry. He had worried at the time that Harry could see right through him but he hadn’t said anything and Draco had relaxed feeling smug at fooling the so called best young Auror of the Ministry.

Now he finally had a day off work and also free from his live in boyfriend who had been called into work for an emergency. With the greatest of care he uncovered the box that he’d hidden away in the bottom of his cupboard. His hands shook as he peeled off the tape, the red tissue paper lifted away to reveal the beautiful garments. It looked even better than in the photo and Draco ran a hand over the boned corset feeling the silky texture and tracing the embroidered details in a rich blood red. Draco lifted it out of the box, held it to his chest and felt a tingle of power race up his spine.

Rapidly losing patience he pulled off his clothes, stepping into the panties and rolling on the stockings first before reaching for the corset. His fingers fumbled with excitement and nerves as he began to clip each of the many hooks into place and twisted it to sit correctly. Lastly the shoes, grabbing a pair of his dress shoes from by the bed he grabbed his wand. Concentrating, he spoke the spell and transfigured them into a pair of red heels. Carefully he stepped into them and sent up a silent thank you to his old dance tutor. The women may have been a massive bitch for the five years he’d been forced to endure her lessons which she had insisted he do in heels but at least it meant that he knew how to walk in the transfigured shoes, even if he was a little rusty. It only took him a few minutes of walking around the bedroom before he recovered his usual grace.

Delighted at the feeling of the smooth fabrics on his skin, Draco felt trapped in the softest cage. The shoes forcing him onto the balls of his feet were a tiny bit painful but he was sure it would hurt someone else far more if he were to step on them with the pointed heel, an idea that made him smirk. The stockings covering his almost hairless legs were sinfully smooth and when Draco ran a hand over them it was to discover a mixture of soft and hard, the fabric and the tensed muscles a contradiction in textures. His half hard cock was cupped in the silky panties, stirring more when the fabric rubbed over it as he swayed his hips a little with each step.

As for the corset, Draco didn’t have the words to describe the restricting but freeing feeling of it. How it shifted with even the shallowest of breaths and squeezed the bottom of his ribcage when he took a deep breath. Smiling with a type of happiness he couldn’t have explained Draco continued to stride around the bedroom, his hands running over the corset wrapped around him, holding him and straightening his spine so that it couldn’t bend even if he tried. He felt unstoppable, a deadly mixture of power and grace, desirable and untouchable. Needing to see himself Draco picked back up his wand and with a flick created a large mirror, the sight that greeted him only confirming his emotions.

 

               *************************************

 

Harry let himself back into the house quietly; the click of the door closing seemed impossibly loud and he froze with the fear of being discovered. He had translated the name of the company thanks to Hermione, ‘evil flower’, and a casual question to Pansy had uncovered that she had no idea about a package and hadn’t spoken to Draco for a few weeks. Harry knew that the direct approach would only have Draco lying before resorting to the silent treatment. A method he had perfected to an art form and would prevent Harry from ever getting an answer, so he was forced to be a little bit sneaky. 

When he had apologised to Draco about a fake emergency at work, Draco had glanced towards the bedroom before pulling on a look of disappointment and muttering some complaints about Harry working all the time. However barley a minute later he had all but forced Harry out of the house with a hasty kiss on the lips, clearly distracted by something else.

Draco had never been so transparent with his emotions and Harry could only conclude that what was going on with him must be big. He’d picked up on Draco strange mood for weeks before the parcel had turned up but it had only grown worse since then. Several times over the last few days Harry had caught Draco zoning out, his eyes and mind drifting to something in the bedroom. Harry had entertained the worst possible conclusion, which was that Draco was cheating but that theory just didn’t seem to fit. If Draco wanted to end their relationship he would do it rather than resorting to cheating, he had his own money and properties so there was nothing holding him here or to Harry except himself.

Pushing aside the toxic thoughts and preparing for the worst anyway Harry headed for the bedroom the sight that greeted him causing his heart to stop beating. Harry’s eyes roamed down Draco’s back as he stood before a floor length mirror. His shoulders bared and appearing broader than normal thanks to the tight band on black fabric that covered him from the middle of his back to just before the curve of his arse. Draco’s arse, which was covered by a pair of tight shorts edged in lace and leaving half his buttocks on display to Harry’s eyes. It took a few moments for Harry’s brain to point out that Draco was in fact wearing knickers and not shorts, the stockings on Draco’s long slim legs the reason for Harry’s usually keen observation skills to fail him. The red heels on his feet were the final straw and Harry couldn’t hold back the moan that rose from his chest and out of his mouth.

 

                *********************************

 

Draco spun around at the noise, heat rushing to his cheeks at being discovered and he tried to curl up and hide from sight but the corset prevented that only allowing his shoulder to tense and rise.

“Harry, I can...” Draco began only to trail off as he noticed the gleam in Harry’s eyes. There was no disgust or anger, only lust and desire in his gaze as it trailed over Draco’s body. Slowly Draco’s hands dropped from attempting to cover himself and he stood tall again, the sense of power that had fled returning with force. The most powerful man in the wizarding world was looking at Draco as if he was a god and he couldn’t stop himself preening at the attention. A small smirk curled onto his face as he stepped towards Harry still frozen in the doorway, eyes now glued to the sway of Draco’s hips as he walked. In Draco’s mind each step cracked the earth beneath his feet, until he paused before Harry a few inches taller than him now which only added to his confidence.

“Harry,” he purred as he placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders, “are you alright?”

The responds he got seemed to be an attempt at speech but mostly it came out as gibberish with only a few understandable words such as ‘hot’ and ‘sexy’ and the rest curses like ‘fuck’. Harry’s mind seemed to be fixed on that one word and Draco had a clear idea why. Draco ran his hands down Harry’s chest noticing the pounding of his heart until he ghosted his fingers over Harry’s crotch. An unmistakable bulge telling Draco better than words what Harry was thinking at this moment, the moan he let out at Draco’s teasing touch a sound of desperate need.

“I guess I don’t have to ask if you like it then,” Draco said seductively before backing up, showing off for Harry as he turned and posed looking over his shoulder.

 

        **********************************************

Harry felt dizzy and he wasn’t sure if it was because the world had turned upside down or because all the blood that usually  powered his brain had rapidly filled his cock. The moment he had seen Draco, he had been hit with a wave of pure desire, a strong instinct to have, to claim, to fuck because nothing mattered more than touching the vision before him. As Draco stepped away Harry wanted to curse at not taking the opportunity when he had the chance but he had been so shocked that sending the signals necessary to lift his arms was too difficult. Now his mind was recovering there was only one action he could take to Draco’s blatant flirting. Prowling into the room he slammed the door behind him and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist pulling him back so that his cock rested against Draco’s arse. 

“Fucking hell, the way you look is making me lose my mind,” Harry growled as he trailed his fingers over the corset and then lower to find Draco’s own erection straining the silk fabric of the panties he was wearing. Harry wanted to tear them off but he also wanted to continue to enjoy the sight and feel of them as he rubbed over Draco’s cock.

“The things I want to do to you,” Harry rasped into Draco’s ear before biting down on his bared shoulder. Draco moaned as he covered Harry’s hands, one on his stomach and the other still stroking over his cock. “I want to devour you, worship you, touch and taste you because it will kill me if I don’t. I need to have you Draco.”

Pulling away Harry grabbed Draco spinning him back around and seized his mouth in a searing kiss, his tongue thrusting past Draco’s lips to slide over Draco’s. Draco kissed back just as fierce as his fingers tangled in Harry’s hair tugging almost painfully. That only drove Harry’s arousal higher and with a gasp he broke the kiss to look into Draco’s eyes. The grey pupils shone like steel, as strong as Draco’s spine as he stood, glorious and unafraid before Harry. Draco had always been tough, thick skinned and quick to attack often with his sharp tongue; this was a different type of power. It was lust given form, confident given shape and self-belief given colour and it was the most amazing thing Harry had ever witnessed.

Harry sank to his knees before Draco, his mouth watering as his eyes trailed down the body before him until it came to rest on the tented panties. Licking his lips Harry leaned forward and captured it in his mouth, the fabric quickly damping as Harry sucked on it. Draco let out a moan above him and his hands buried themselves once again in Harry’s hair.

“Need to taste you, fuck I want to suck you and then turn you around and eat out your arse,” Harry mumbled tearing off his glasses before returning to licking over Draco’s still covered cock.

 

            ****************************************

 

A shiver raced down Draco’s back at Harry’s words, the roughness of them and then the warmth of his mouth sucking on the drenched fabric of his panties. His head had dropped back and his eyes had squeezed closed when Harry had began now he opened them and looked down. Only to be met with Harry’s bright green eyes, his glasses gone and now on the floor beside him making his look more intense. Harry’s hands had risen and were now stroking the back of his thighs, his fingers tracing the top of the stockings every now and again as he tried to suck Draco through the panties. Needed to feel more, Draco hooked his thumbs in them and pushed them down enough to free his cock. Harry didn’t hesitate for even a second before he swallowed Draco down to the base.

“Sweet Salazar,” Draco swore at the heat of Harry’s mouth on his skin feeling so much better than before and he couldn’t prevent his hips from thrusting forward seeking more. Harry took it, opening his throat and letting Draco fuck into his mouth, his grip on Harry’s hair used to hold him in place. Divine was the only word Draco had to describe how he felt in this moment, having Harry on his knees before him as he buried his cock in his throat with spit soaked panties digging into the tops of his legs. Unwilling to have this end too soon, he reluctantly released Harry and moved backwards, the whimper Harry made dying when Draco spun and crawled onto the bed. Draco glanced back over his shoulder, head down and arse up as he arched his back lewdly.

“Harry,” Draco panted, “eat me.”

Harry jumped to his feet, his hands grabbing the globes of Draco’s arse and spreading them so that his tongue could reach Draco’s hole. He licked the tight rim, circling his tongue in a way that drove Draco crazy. With a whine Draco pressed his arse back, asking or more accurately demanding for Harry to thrust his tongue deeper. Harry thankfully took the hint and a moment later he was pushing into Draco’s hole, thrusting and licking until Draco loosen under his attention and he buried his face between Draco’s cheeks to force his tongue further. Draco moaned and mewed under Harry’s talented tongue, his hands grasping the sheet to stop them reaching for his cock. He was already close to the edge but he wanted Harry’s cock in him before he came.

         

       ********************************************

 

Harry sucked in a deep breath before driving back into eating out Draco’s arse, his hands groping at the flesh of Draco’s cheeks, the skin red from his rough treatment. Pulling back he gazed down at Draco’s hole, loosened and shiny with his spit and his cock twitched. It was becoming incredible uncomfortable to keep his jeans on, the temptation to vanish the damn things forever and then sink into Draco’s body becoming harder to ignore. He didn’t think he’d ever been this desperate, not even as a teen after the war when his mind had been consumed by nothing but fucking because he was alive.

It had been a random meeting in a club that had resulted in Harry bumping into Draco who had been looking for the same thing. The first time they had fucked Harry had known he would never find anyone better, the sex and the person being exactly what Harry had been searching for. Draco had been less sure but it had only taken a few weeks of them casually meeting up for his mind to change and they had been together ever since.

Harry silently thanked whoever was responsible for him going to that dirty dark club a few years ago. He thanked them again when Draco told him to stop and manhandled him onto his back before he straddled Harry’s hips.

“I want to ride you, want to fuck myself on your perfect cock,” Draco told him as he ripped open the fastenings for Harry’s jeans. Harry more than willingly lifted his hips and helped Draco push down his trousers. Letting out a sigh of relief at being free from his restrictive jeans Harry was soon gasping as Draco summoned a bottle of lube and used it to slick Harry’s cock. Draco tore the panties with his hands on one side when they made in difficult for him to move into position and the sight of Draco’s frustration heighted Harry’s own need.

As Draco sank down onto him Harry gripped Draco’s waist the texture of the corset under his palms added a new sensation to the others that assaulted him. Draco was still tight, wet and hot as he lowered himself down until Harry filled him.

 

        ********************************************

 

Draco groaned as he was filled completely, his hands pressing down on Harry’s chest as he snarled down at him. His hips rising and dropping down in one quick movement, almost vicious in its execution and the burn in Draco’s arse while painful also drove him to repeat the action. Having Harry pinned under him, trapped while Draco fucked himself was a power trip unlike Draco had felt before. The position itself wasn’t something new but this felt better, never before had Draco felt so in control, so unashamed of his wants and he smirked down at the flushed and needy expression on Harry’s face.

“I’m going to ride you until you scream and fill me with come,” Draco promised. Harry gasped at his crude language before slowly smiling and tightening his hands on Draco’s waist and fixed him with a leer.

“Do it, ride me until I forget how to breath,” Harry said huskily and Draco shivered at the challenge in his voice. Setting up a punishing rhythm Draco rode Harry’s cock, shifting so that it hit his prostrate heightening the pleasure he was already experiencing. Harry hands squeezed the corset making it tighter and Draco panted as he struggled to take a deep breath the lack of oxygen making his head spin.

Unwilling to stop before he came he grabbed one of Harry’s hands and placed it on his cock, the words needed to tell Harry what he wanted were impossible to get out but Harry understood anyway. He wrapped his hand around Draco’s cock, stroking it quickly and firmly to match Draco’s pace as he rode Harry’s cock and giving him the needed stimulation to fall over the edge.

Crying out with whatever air he had left in his lungs, Draco came over Harry’s stomach and pushed up shirt. They had been in such a hurry that Draco only now realised that Harry was still dressed but that was as far as the thought got as he floated into post orgasmic bliss. Harry’s grunt below him was a distant sound as he thrust up into Draco chasing his own release. As his energy deserted him and Harry’s hands relaxed Draco dropped down onto his chest, sucking in deep breaths as he fought the desire to pass out.

“Fuck,” Harry whispered perfectly summing up Draco’s thoughts and he gave a chuckle at Harry’s eloquence.

“Hmm, not right now but maybe later,” Draco sassed making Harry moan and his softening cock twitched inside Draco’s hole.

“You’re trying to kill me,” Harry said in a hushed tone as he rolled them onto their sides and his cock slipped free, causing come to leak from Draco’s hole and run over the back of his thigh. “That was your plan and why you were hiding things because you’re trying to kill me.”

Draco chuckled again at Harry’s statement and captured his mouth in a deep kiss, teasing Harry’s tongue before pulling away with a nip to his bottom lip.

“That was not my intention and if it’s a serious risk then maybe I should throw these clothes awa-,” Draco began only for his mouth to be claimed in another kiss that left his head spinning from lack of oxygen.

“Don’t even joke about that, I’d rather die. Merlin, I’d beg you to keep them and plead on my knees for you to wear them again,” Harry admitted as he trailed his hands once again over Draco starting at where the corset began and ending at the back of Draco’s stocking covered knee as he pulled Draco’s leg over his hip. The image of Harry begging at his feet while he wore women’s underwear filled Draco’s head and he couldn’t wait to make it a reality but first, a bath and a nap. The power that had filled him earlier had been drained by their frantic fucking and left him feeling weak and sleepy.

“Ok I’ll keep them but I’ll need a new pair of panties, mine got ripped,” Draco joked as he snuggled in closer to Harry and wondered if he could skip cleaning up and just go to sleep.

“I’ll get you as many pairs as you want and anything else you desire,” Harry offered pressing a kiss to Draco’s forehead, the tingle of a cleaning charm covered him as Draco drifted off to sleep in Harry’s arms.


End file.
